


Mine

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brett is Alive, Fluff, Jealous Theo, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Liam comes home smelling like some other werewolf and Theo can't stand it.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Brett Talbot is alive in this. Yay!

" **MINE"**

Liam had just entered his bedroom when his back was shoved roughly against the closed door.  Then he felt the pair of hazel eyes he knew so well staring intensely at his face.

 

“what the-" he muttered when his head hit the hard surface. Pain flowed through his body but still he looked forward and was able to catch an entire glimpse of the annoyance in the older boy features. “Are you okay?" He asked worryingly.

 

Liam was used to a lot of different welcomes from his boyfriend. But after a long meeting with the pack -to which the chimera didn’t want to attend- what he least expected was to come home to  be dragged into the cold marble surface by a troubled Theo. Liam was sure that was not a normal welcome, but one the other would only use in case he felt somehow angry.

 

Theo wasn't angry, though. He was jealous. That was the only thing he could feel when he perceived the unknown aroma surrounding Liam.

 

 “What’s that smell?” The discomfort was evident in the deep growl.

 

Liam smiled fondly. “What smell?” he asked in disbelief for such unusual attitude. At that, the pressure against his body increased a bit.

 

Theo suppressed a grunt and his eyes sparked dangerously as his two hands took Liam’s face. The beta knew Theo was suddenly angrier but was pleased to find he was caressing his skin and not seething with rage. “I can smell it all above you” the chimera said, almost sympathetically “Here” he sniffed over his broad chest. “Here” his nose trailed over his long hairy arms. “And here” his head turned a bit and he breathed near his neck. “Why?”

 

“Don’t know what you mean” It was not a lie. He actually didn’t.

 

 Theo rolled his eyes dramatically. “It’s all above you, Liam. Don’t tell me you don’t know why” His nose once again inhaled over his body. “Is it from another boy?” He sniffed a few times. “Yeah, it is” He looked at him sternly, almost as he had been betrayed.

 

Liam raised an eyebrow. That’s why he was acting so weird, because he smelled like some other boy?

 

It so, Theo was overreacting. Of course he could smell like other boys. He was always surrounded by a lot of male specimens. In the school, in the library, during lacrosse practices where sweat is in the air and he could certainly came in contact with it. Also that morning, during the meeting the chimera was supposed to attend.

“I remind you I was with pack today. It could be anyone” He made a pause, seeing Theo wasn’t really paying attention to him. He cleared out and Theo seemed to snap out of whatever he was into. “Corey, Mason, Nolan, Alec… Scott”

“No… No” Theo denied shaking his head vigorously “I know how they all smell and I can’t smell any of them on you” He was a bit disappointed and Liam couldn’t understand why exactly. For God’s sake, it was just a smell. “Besides, this is different”

 

"I assure you I don't know what the big deal is"

 

Theo ignored him completely. "This is from a different werewolf" Liam blinked a few times. His boyfriend's face was still inches away from his and he could feel his hot breath and see his lips curling to speak again, but he wouldn't let him.

 

"Please, let me go" Liam whispered as he tried to push Theo away.

 

 Theo's lips curled once again, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he listened to Liam and walked away.

 

 Liam exhaled a sigh of relief and finally came into the room. He so wanted to get rid of his clothes. So that he did. But he didn't want to lose track of the chimera either and he turned around as soon as his shirt and jeans were gone.  What he saw was totally unexpected. His eyebrows almost met his hair due to the shock.

 

Theo was sniffing his shirt hungrily, as if it were more precious than oxygen. His eyes were going up and down, up and down. The pants followed suit. He took them with both hands and then his nose came in contact with them and he did the same thing.

To say Liam was taken aback by that scenario was fall short. That was officially the weirdest thing he had seen in his life.  But his “astonishment” was just for a moment. Because the act was ending as fast as it begun and now Theo was looking at him, once again.

 

“Someone hugged you” he claimed.

 

Liam knew it wasn’t question. Still, he couldn’t help but thought the answer. Yes, someone had hugged him. A very close one.

 

“…and it’s not any of them" completed Theo. His face utterly shocked.

 

"It wasn't any of them. It was Brett!" Liam admitted it so quickly that he even thought he hadn't say it.

 

"Brett?" Theo eyes widened, a mix of uncertain and discomfort feeling. "Brett Talbot?" Liam nodded slowly.

 

"It's now my friend. He likes to hug me" he found himself saying, probably due to the tension of the moment.

 

Theo remained silent for a bit. It made perfect sense. Of course Liam had to smell like that after a hug. And he hadn't been able to recognize the other beta's scent because he barely knew him. But a friend?

 

"Friends don't hug like that" he assured him stepping closer.

 

"Of course they do, of course we do. “ Liam shot back going back in direction to the bed.

 

"Yeah, but no this way" Theo was now closer and Liam was almost touching the mattress. “Not with this" he paused, apparently seeking the perfect word "...possessiveness"

 

Liam sighed heavily, his heart bumping erratic when he realized he was trapped between the bed and his conflictive boyfriend. “It meant nothing, it's just a friendly thing" he muttered.

 

"...And" The chimera continued, ignoring him again. His gaze was now fixed only on his red swollen lips. Liam felt his heart in the throat. “Friends don't kiss"

 

Whatever Liam was about to say in self-defense was muted in a gasp when his body was shoved into the bed. He fell in slow motion while Theo's taller body guided him, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt Theo's rough lips kissing him. He melted instantly.

 

Theo kissed like a god, as if life itself depended on it. His lips danced with devotion, sending flames and electricity through his system. His tongue marked everything as his property. And Liam was more than happy to return that desperate kiss.

 

When the kiss ended, Theo looked at the younger boy with tender eyes, still over him. "I don't like others touching, hugging or kissing you." he whispered lovingly and serious at the same time. "You are mine. Got it?"

 

Liam felt his cheeks reddening. “Okay" was the only thing he could say.

 

"Good" Theo smiled and Liam loved that it made everything better between the two. “But..."

 

The beta waited patiently, unable to believe that there were things left unsaid...

 

"...I think I still smell him on you. Guess I've got a lot of work to" Theo admitted maliciously before attacking his lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!
> 
> I think I won't be able to write more about these two (but who knows? Maybe I will)  
> At the moment, I'd like to write a Briam fic (that's why he is in this story, it's like a reference) because I always had thought they were destined to be together but then he was killed T_T Anyway, thanks to the magic of imagination, he isn't dead to me, so a fic of them should be my next step.
> 
> I also want to return to Sciam and Scisaac, maybe wrtie a GabexNolan, maybe a Scalia fic *_*, but I'll see what happens.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry for the bad. If something is out of place is due to my limited english.


End file.
